The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Poor Penguins from Other Lands". Plot (In the mountain of Adelie-Land) *Angelo: Mumble, bad things happens and you can't do anything about it, right? *Mumble: Yeah. *Angelo: Good. *Estefan: We have a problem. Tamón is captured from Antarctica and we need to save him until time run out. *Mumble: What? He was captured by a alien. *Estefan: Oh yeah. *Enrique: We can all discover something if you could ignore The Amigos. How about that? *Mumble: Sure. The Amigos will be my frenemies for now on. *Angelo: And i will be your new best friend. Our group will be, "The Friends of 3 Penguins". *Mumble: Awesome and the Amigos are going down! *Lovelace: *shouting* HEY! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GET OUT! *Mumble: Let's go guys. He caught me. *Angelo: Okay Mumble. (In the snow desert) *Mumble: Man, i better get home soon. *Angelo: I know. Someday, we can throw snowballs at The Amigos' faces. *Enrique: Yeah and i want my revenge since they got exile as kids. *Mumble: And they deserve it. Good riddance. *Estefan: Lucky for you Mumble. *Mumble: I was exile once. Nobody in here is perfect. *Angelo: Yeah. Feel like home all over again. *???: Dad! *Mumble: Erik? *Angelo: Who's Erik? *Mumble: My son. *Erik: Mumble! I made my first ice sculpture. *Mumble: Good and Erik, why are you out by yourself if mom was suppose to take care of you? *Estefan: What's the problem? *Mumble: Erik, your grounded for the whole week and your not even going to Fishy O'Monday's until the next following week. *Erik: What? I'm brave and i was looking for you. *Mumble: It doesn't matter. *Angelo: Fishy O' Monday? What's That? *Mumble: Shut up Angelo, we're joining on a group together. *Angelo: But why not? *Mumble: Because, it's your day to join your group. *Angelo: But this is my group. I created it with my friends. *Mumble: Okay. You don't have a problem then. *Erik: Is mommy going to be mad at me? *Mumble: Yes. Thank's a lot. *Erik: But i'm sorry. *Mumble: You're sorry? Then you should know by better. *Chinstrap Penguin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND WE NEED A HOME! *Mumble: What? *Angelo: Oh god. (There was a crowd of Magellanic, Chinstrap, and Little Blue penguins in a group of 3 penguin species) *Estefan: Oh my. They're poor. *Magellanic Penguin: COME OVER HERE, WE NEED SOME POOR HELP! *Angelo: Come on guys, don't be sad over something when you are lost. *Little Penguin: Well, we're moving on. *Mumble: What's wrong little guy? *Little Penguin: I don't know. Fear........break...........quake. *Chinstrap Penguin: I don't know what he saying. We lost Chinstrap-Land and we need a home to live Fluffy Boy *Mumble: That's okay and how about Adelie-Land? *Angelo: Mumble! Are You Crazy? Every penguin land need it's own species. *Little Penguin: It's not fair, our homes got destroyed by an earthquake and what are we gonna do? *Angelo: Okay everyone, listen up. Tell me your home names. *Magellanic Penguin: Okay. *Magellanic Penguin Elder: Wait a second, we are the elders and we should know by this. We're from Magellanic-Land. *Chinstrap Penguin Elder: We're from Chinstrap-Land. *Little Penguin Elder: And we're from Little-Land but also known as Little Blue-Land. *Angelo: That's nice and we're from Adelie-Land while these guys are from Emperor-Land. *Chinstrap Penguin Elder: Very amazing and what can i do for you? *Angelo: We're going to camp! *Everyone: *cheers* *Estefan: And we're going to make a full house to attack the skua. If there is chicks. *Little Penguin Elder: We have chicks. All colonies have chicks. *Angelo: Good, so we're going to the west. *Chinstrap Penguin: Yes. *Chinstrap Penguin Elder: Come on everyone, get ready to roll. *Erik: Alright and let's do it. *Mumble: Here we go. (Everyone team up to go camping. Meanwhile back at Adelie-Land, Ramón and The Amigos were upset about Mumble.) *Raul: I can't believe that Mumble is gone. We're losing stuff. *Ramón: Boys, i will forgive Tallboy for breaking the ice guitar and how are we gonna fix it? *Nestor: Ramón, penguins don't fix something. We don't have glue to stick in the stuff like a stick figure. *Rinaldo: Roy said that we're going to Australia. *Lombardo: Ramón, all because i met a fella like you. *Ramón: That's right. Mumble is not my best friend anymore, just because of losing Tamón. *Raul: Tamón is not the problem to Mumble. *Lombardo: Yeah, we would never save him until we have anymore time. *Rinaldo: It's okay, the clinking thing was over before. *Ramón: That's the problem. *Sculpture Master: Hey guys, i'm going to Kemp Land to relax. Is that okay? *Ramón: Yes. We have good memories with you. *Raul: And you told us where Lovelace is. *Sculpture Master: Thank you guys. I love living here forever. I'm just going to hang out. See you soon. *Rinaldo: Bye bye. *Sculpture Master: Here i go! (Meanwhile at Kemp Land, Mumble, Erik and the penguin species are walking in a path with ice sculpture trees) *Angelo: What is this place? *Mumble: It's beautiful, it has trees that are made of ice. *Angelo: Let's work as a plan to make a huge territory. *Erik: And we can eat fish whatever we wanted to. *Estefan: And everything get's a little funner. *Enrique: Are you ready to rock the camp? *Everyone: *cheers* *Angelo: Then let's go. (Everyone arrive at the beach camp site of Kemp Land) *Magellanic Penguin Elder: Oh my, we arrive. *Angelo: Yep. All safe and sound. *Estefan: Come on guys, get all the fun there. *Little Penguin Elder: Party time! *Everyone: *spread around from cheering* *Mumble: Yep: That does it well. (Back at Adelie-Land, it was night time. Rimon and Limon are sleeping on a snow-bed, Lovelace is sleeping on the grass and Amigos and Raphael is sleeping with their fans.) *Raphael: I love my fans. *Amigos: Me too. (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are the only ones not sleeping) *Ramón: Boys, what are we gonna do? *Nestor: Make a perfect plan to save your grandfather. *Lombardo: That's right. All we gonna do is eat the snow. *Ramón: But, it turns out into water. That not the plan we're doing. *Raul: If we see Mumble, we stop him to tell us the information. *Rinaldo: Yeah right. *Estefan: *arrives* Shoot. That was close. *Ramón: Estefan? *Estefan: Guys, there's a whole colony at Kemp Land. *Ramón: Kemp Land? *Estefan: Yeah, it's located from our old territory we used to live until the skuas destroy it. *Lombardo: Adélie Village is back? *Estefan: No, they are camping and making plans how are we gonna get to Australia. *Ramón: But what if we don't go to Australia? We die instead? *Estefan: No, they're making a huge ice sculpture and you're gonn like it. *Rinaldo: It's fake, the Adélie God is not gonna like it at all. *Estefan: Ah, forget the god, just come with us and i'll show you when we get there. *Ramón: Amigos, we have to go to Kemp Land to see the tall-big ice sculpture. *Raul: Alright. *Amigos: Me? *Ramón: Not you Amigos. My group. *Amigos: Oh. *goes back to sleep* *Estefan: It gonna take like an hour to get there. *Ramón: Okay and we're going. *Estefan: Alright. Let's move. *Raul: Lombardo, is there going to be fish? *Lombardo: Yes, the fishes will be on the sculpture. *Estefan: Um, most airplanes have food. And yes, the sculpture is gonna be like an airplane. *Raul: Awesome. *Ramón: That's nice. *Estefan: Okay. Let do this thing. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 8) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos